Camping Trip
by OneDream123
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on W.I.T.C.H :D Their school is having an annual Camping trip. want to know what happens! Read :D Rated T just to be safe :P It is now COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

******I love the tv W.I.T.C.H and i had this idea to write about if they ever went on a camping trip? Enjoy :D **

W.I.T.C.H Fan Fiction: Camping Trip

Chapter 1:

Everyone came out of their classes and went to the lunch room. "Hey you guys did you hear about the camping trip?" Will asked as she sat down with her tray of cafeteria food. Which by the way was awful nobody ever ate it. "Oh my gosh YES!" Cornelia replied all giggly and excited. "I'm so going, Hey Cornelia. You should ask Caleb to go with you." Irma said and made googly lovey dovey eyes at Cornelia. "Gosh, Irma. Maybe I will, so you can stop bugging me about it!" Caleb walked into the cafeteria he now from time to time came to school at Heatherfield Institute. "Right on cue here comes Caleb now." Taranee added. Cornelia got up from her seat and ran over to Caleb. "Caleb, just the person I wanted to see!" She started pulling Caleb over to their table. Caleb was confused as to why Cornelia was so happy? "Whats got you in such a good mood?" Caleb asked looking into his girlfriends blue eyes. "You are coming on the camping trip with us." Caleb was still confused he thought, _What Is Camping? _Cornelia got Caleb out of his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Caleb?" He snapped out of his trance and asked them all. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is camping?" All of their jaws dropped. "Caleb are you serious?" Cornelia asked shocked. Caleb shook his head. "Well it is a lot of fun. We go to a camp site which is at a park or in the woods. And-" Cornelia got cut off, by Caleb asking, "You sleep in the woods? How is that fun?" He asked with a puzzled look. "No, silly! We have tents that we sleep in, and we play camping games, and roast marshmallows." Cornelia said. "Corny, you forgot the best part!" Irma said with a evil grin on her face. Cornelia just looked at her friend with a what face? "And that is?" "Duh! Scary Stories MWHAHAHA!" Irma laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Oh my gosh, Yes that will be so much fun. Corny, you are so gonna freak out like the last time we told scary stories at camp." Hay Lin said gigging. Cornelia crossed her arms. "Oh pssh am not!" Caleb thought, _They sure have weird things to do to have fun on earth. _"So Caleb, do you understand what camping is all about now." Taranee asked. "I think so. Sounds like fun when is it?" Caleb asked. "Oh it's tomorrow, it's gonna be so much fun. I can't wait!" Will said all excitedly. "Of course you are excited your gonna be with Matt the whole day." Irma said bugging Will. "Not the whole day, but some part of the day I will spend the day with him. What about you Irma? Maybe you will find a cute guy." Will said giggling a bit. "Ya right? If Martin doesn't harass me the entire day I will never find a guy!" Irma said annoyed. "Don't say never! You will Irma!" Hay Lin said trying to cheer her friend up. "Thanks, Hay, but I will try I guess." Irma said, smiling at Hay Lin. "Well, I have to go right now, but I promise I'll be there tomorrow." Caleb started to walk away, but Cornelia ran after him. "Caleb, wait!" She was stunned when Caleb turned around and instantly kissed her on the lips sweetly. "See you tomorrow." Cornelia blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her sweetly once more. It was moments like this that they treasured most. When they finally broke apart from the kiss she said, "Bye." They pulled apart from each other and Caleb left the cafeteria. Cornelia was still blushing she was so lucky to have a sweet guy like Caleb. All of her friends starting making woo sounds. "Aww, you two are so adorable together." Hay Lin said, holding her hands to her cheek. "Your blushing so much you look like a tomato." Irma poked fun at Corny. "Well he just makes me so happy, and I get butterflies in my stomach ever time I'm around him." Cornelia said happily. "I love you, Caleb." Cornelia said dreamily as she closed her eyes, but then snapped them open again and blushed from embarrassment. "Awwwwwwwww" they all said in unison. "Alright, alright. We get it." Irma said crossing her arms, and her face looked like a kid who just got told they couldn't get candy. "Look, Irma. When you find that special someone. Your gonna feel the same thing, and oh my gosh..." Cornelia stopped speaking. Will looked at Cornelia. "What?" "I said I love you, Caleb. Out loud didn't I?" everyone started laughing. "You finally realized that after getting out of your trance." Irma said giggling. "Don't worry Corny, it's cute." Taranee said smiling. "Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cornelia waved at her friends and headed for home.

(**They had a half day that day so ya..**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

The Next Day...

"Alright, honey. Do you have everything that you need?" Mrs. Hale asked her daughter. "Ya, mom I got everything. See you guys soon." Cornelia picked up her backpack and put it on. She was wearing Denim shorts and sandals and a pretty red top. She then waved to her mom and her sister. "Bye sweetie, have fun." When they all got to the school the buses had already arrived. Will walked out of the bus and waved to Cornelia. "Hurry! Corny the bus is about to leave!" Cornelia sprinted towards the bus. Exhausted she walked onto the bus and went to sit with Will. "Your so lucky, you almost missed the bus. Caleb was also worried about you." Will giggled at the last thing she said. "Aww, he did? That's so sweet of him to worry about me." Cornelia giggled with Will, then she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder she knew who it was. "I know that's you, Caleb." Cornelia turned around face to face with him. "So I heard you were worried about me?" Cornelia crossed her arms. "Uh, ya I was." Caleb scratched the back of his head and blushed. "So, are you excited to go camping?" "Ya, I am really excited to find out." he smiled at her. She couldn't help, but stare into his eyes. She then went and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" Caleb asked. "Oh, nothing. Just because." Cornelia blushed. Will was talking to Matt who was a seat behind her he was sitting with Caleb. "You finally came on the camping trip, because I begged you too." Will giggled. "Well, yes, but...I have only gone camping once. The last time I went camping a bear wrecked our whole camp, and It almost attacked me. I was stuck up in a tree for three hours with my mom, dad, brother." Matt finally said his head held low. Will was shocked she never knew that. _How come he never told me...now I feel really guilty... "_Matt How come you never told me? I feel bad now.." Matt looked up at her and touched her cheek. "Hey, don't worry about it that was a long time ago. Besides, I have you and the others if any bears or danger comes our way." Matt smiled. Will touched the hand on her cheek and smiled. "Ya, your right." She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but they were in different seats so it could be a little awkward. Just then an announcement came on, "We are here at Heatherfield national Park and Camping ground. Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion." The bus driver had said through a intercom. Everyone got out and headed for the campsite. The gang was walking all together. Nigel and Taranee were holding hands and talking about movies and such. Hay Lin and Eric were talking about what they were going to do that day together. Irma was walking with the group only Martin kept talking to her about stuff she didn't find interesting and was annoyed with him. Matt went and picked up Will Bridal Style and started running towards the campsite. Will couldn't contain her laughter. She said through Giggles, "Matt...Put...Me...Down" Cornelia started to laugh at them. Then she stopped walking and Caleb looked at her. "You alright?" He asked with sincerity in his voice. Cornelia started to giggle and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, i"m fine. Caleb, give me a piggy back ride!" "A what?" He didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh come on! You don't know what that is either?" Caleb shook his head. "Nope, Explain?" "Alright, well it's when someone gets on your back and you walk or run around with them on your back." Smiling at him. "Oh, well in that case. Sure." Caleb started laughing. Caleb turned around and got on his knees. While Cornelia Got on his back. Caleb slowing got up holding onto to her legs. He then started to walk. "So this is what it's like to be super tall." she laughed and put her head on his shoulder while her arms were around his neck. Caleb laughed. "Hold on." She looked at his face "Wait, why-" Caleb started running and Cornelia was laughing and partially screaming. "Hey, you guys look I guess Corny showed Caleb what a piggy back ride was." They all laughed. Soon they came to meet with the others, Caleb was completely tired huffing and puffing. "Have Fun there you guys?" Irma said jokingly. "Oh ya it was totally fun, Irma." she said sarcastically. Caleb began to talk in between taking breaths. "Not...for...me..." Cornelia got off his back and helped him onto a chair. "Hey, I didn't ask you to run. Are you okay?" She asked sitting next to him. "Well, I wanted to. I'm just really tired now." Cornelia kissed his cheek, "Well, no kidding you ran really fast no wonder your tired. I'll go get you some water, Okay?" Caleb nodded. Cornelia put one of her hands on his cheek and turned his face to her. "Caleb, I-" but, was cut off when Hay Lin came walking towards them. "Hey, you guys alright? They are about to start the games?" Hay Lin said. Cornelia looked at Hay Lin and said, "Ya we will be there in a minute." "Okay, were just over there." She waved to both of them and walked back to the crowd. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Caleb said putting his hand on her cheek. "Oh, umm...just that I...umm I...Okay I..." she stumbled and looked away for a second. "Love you." Caleb smiled at her and brought her face closer then both of their faces met and had a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Caleb replied with, "I love you, too. Cornelia." She blushed and touched the hand on her cheek. "Well we should get going to the group come on." She pulled Caleb's arm and they went to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the crowd the Teacher who was talking was Ms. Patterson. "Now settle down everyone. First off we-" getting cut off by a person asking, "When do you start the games?" She rolled her eyes. "In a minute. Now. Welcome everyone this should be a really fun experience for you, if you haven't been camping before." Cornelia nudged Caleb with her elbow. "And I know all of you are gonna ask -Can we have boys in our tents or girls in our tent?- The answer is No. For years the answer has been no, because we do not like having boys and girls in the same tent. Therefore, a group of 5 girls will be in each of the tents on the left side. While a group of 5 guys will be in each of the tents on the right side. Now before I let you pick your tent. I will be calling telling everyone when it's time to start the games. Alright?" All the students said yes. "Now go find a group, tent. Put your stuff down for now. Oh and if you want you can change your clothes. Only there is a slight problem. We don't have any changing facilities. So you will have to change in your tents. That means no trying to peek at people changing. Got it? Alright have fun!" She walked away to the staff and began to chat. While everyone was scrambling to find a group, Will, Irma. Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin all went and found a cute tent to be in. "Whoa!" was everyone's reaction when they saw the inside of the tent. It was colourful and pretty big inside. They all went to fix up their sleeping areas and put their stuff away. "This is going to be so amazing!" Will said excitedly "Oh my gosh, I know right!" Cornelia and Hay Lin said at the same time and laughed. Irma was bummed out because they were going to be with their 'boyfriends' and ditch her. "Irma whats wrong?" Irma crossed her arms and sat on her sleeping bag. "Your all leaving me...for your boyfriends." she looked away from them. "No silly! Girlfriends before boyfriends , always!" Cornelia said looking at Irma. "You guys probably hate me now?" she looked sad, but felt really silly for what she had said to them. "Irma we don't hate you! We love you girl!" Taranee said trying to cheer her up. "Thanks guys, you are all amazing friends." She got up and pulled all of her friends into a group hug. "Girls, I need to get changed could you stand around me with your backs turned so nobody from the outside sees me changing?" she asked biting her nails. "Sure, Corny." Cornelia went and grabbed her purple starry pyjama shorts and her black tank top and went and hid. "Don't worry, Corny we got your back." Will said. "Ya,. And if any perverted guy tries to peek I will personally smack some sense into that boy." Irma said protectively to her friend. "Thanks, you guys." Cornelia smiled. Cornelia quickly changed into her pjs and put her blonde hair into a pretty braid. "Oh my gosh, Corny!" Cornelia looked at her friends putting her hands on her hips. "What?" "You look so pretty! I wonder what Caleb is gonna say?" they all giggled. "Oh gosh you guys, it's just pjs. Nothing special." She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. When all of them finally changed into their pjs and did their hair they all got out of the tent. The sky was still blue, it would soon turn different colours with the change of day. "Well, come on you guys. They are explaining the game rules!" Will said and dragged her friends along. Cornelia felt something tickling her and she started bursting out laughing. "Ahahaha, stop it! I...can't...breathe." She said in between laughing. "Ugh, Caleb. I am gonna get you back for that." Cornelia said chasing after him. "Catch me if you can!" She ran after him and jumped on his back knocking him down. Cornelia tickled him and he began to laugh uncontrollably. "I Win!' Cornelia said as she knelt down and kissed his cheek. "Nuh uh no fair." "Pssh yes I did don't even try to-" Caleb kissed her cutting off what she was about to say, "-deny it." she finished. "You do that every time." Caleb laughed. "Does that bug you?" she crossed her arms and stared at him. "Hmm, let me think about that? Doesn't bug me at all." Caleb smiled at her "Good." An announcement came on "All students please report to the main part of the camp. We will be starting the games now." "Come on, Caleb, let's go." She laced her fingers with his and walked on by to where everyone was gathered. "We will begin the games now!" A bunch of excitement and cheers were heard from the crowd of people. "Were are going to be doing a Scavenger Hunt! Last year it was pick whoever you want to be with, but this year we will have boys and girls paired up. So go pick your partner, and come to where I am to get your scavenger hunt paper. The first two teams to come back finished with theirs list wins!" Everyone was completely crazy, although Matt found Will and went to get their paper. Hay Lin found Eric, Taranee found Nigel, and Cornelia and Caleb were already partners. Irma was trying to find a partner when a guy was walking towards her. He looked so cute, he had light brown hair and blue eyes, he was also tall and looked fit. Irma's heart raced. Was this really happening to her? He was finally standing in front of Irma and asked, "Hey, I'm Jake. Wanna be my partner?" Irma tried to hide the amount of blushing she was doing, but failed and finally said, "Hi, I'm Irma. Sure I think that will be fun." He smiled at her and they both walked to get their paper. "Alright, have fun!" Ms. Patterson spoke as she was handing out the sheets, and everyone went to the forest trail and began their scavenger hunt.

With Cornelia and Caleb, they were walking down the path looking at the paper.

_Scavenger Hunt:_

_1 Pine cone_

_2 Colourful leaves_

_1 Blue wild flower_

_3 Stones_

_5 Pieces of tree bark_

The couple was shocked because this was gonna be so easy. "This is not even that hard to find." Cornelia said confidently. "Well, you have lived on earth longer then I have so I don't know where most of this stuff is?" Caleb said slightly puzzled. "Oh, don't worry it's easy come on." She said as she laced her fingers with his and began to walk.

Irma was walking alongside Jake as said were searching for the contents for the hunt. "I think i found the flower!" Jake said as he picked her from the ground. "It's so pretty!" Irma said gazing at the pretty blue flower. "It is." he added. "Well that takes that off of our list. What's next?" Irma said shyly. "We still need to find a pine cone, two colourful leaves, three stones, and five pieces of tree bark." Irma looked over at her surroundings and noticed the tree bark. "Found the tree bark." She grabbed five pieces of it and went over to Jake. "That was way to easy." Irma said putting her hand on her hip. "No kidding." Jake laughed. "I found the stones and the pine cone so all we need to find now are the two leaves." Irma examined a tree and stared at its leaves. "I think I see one!" Irma started to climb the tree. "Wait! Irma. Be careful don't fall!" He was completely scared for Irma. _I wonder if he likes me? Inner Irma going all nuts and crazy and happy dancing. Alright Irma focus. _She carefully got on the tree branch and grabbed two leaves off the tree. She then fell off the side of tree screaming. _Oh great Irma your such a genius... _Jake ran so quickly over to her and caught her in his arms. Irma was all tense her eyes were clenched shut, but she realized she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly to find that Jake had caught her. "Just be careful next time, alright?" Irma nodded. "Thanks for saving my life." Irma giggled. "Anytime." he smiled at her then realized, "We got everything come on!" he put Irma back on the ground and they both bolted back towards the camp ground. Very tired they walked up to a teacher to show the person their items that had collected and they were rewarded with chocolate. "Congratulations, you too." The teacher said with joy. _"_Woo-hoo! We did it!" Irma screamed and hugged Jake. He was stunned that Irma hugged him so quickly and returned the gesture. Irma blushed and broke away from the hug. "We make a good team. Don't you think?" Jake asked smiling at Irma. "Oh yes totally!" she smiled back, "Hey I got a great idea!" all excited "What's your idea?" "Why don't we make up a scary story to tell at the campfire tonight?" Excitement showed in his face "No way! I was just thinking the same thing." Irma giggled, "What can you say? Great minds think a like." Irma winked and he laughed. "very true." The next group to arrive was Cornelia and Caleb. "See I told you I was good at this game." Cornelia said with her hands on her hips. "I never doubted you. By the way I helped you." "Yes, you did." Cornelia walked on over to Irma and Jake. "Hey you guys! We came in second!" "Yeah we came in first we rock!' Caleb started doing a dance. Cornelia and Irma burst out laughing. "Caleb, your such a weirdo." Cornelia said laughing at her boyfriends goofiness. A girl walking by kept having goo goo gaga eyes at him and said "He is definitely a hot weirdo." Cornelia got really angry and walked over to Caleb who stopped dancing. "He is my weirdo and I am the only one aloud to call him hot or cute names." she hugged Caleb. "Alright, geez...sorry." the girl stormed off angry. _What's she got that I don't have? _"Weird." everyone said. Cornelia lifted her head from Caleb's shoulder and looked into his eyes. She mouthed the words I love you to him, and he mouthed I love you, too. Back. They both kissed. "Your friends they are so adorable." Irma giggled "Everyone says that about them. Tells them they are like Romeo and Juliet. So would you like to work on that story for the campfire now?" Irma turned to Jake staring at him. "Yeah, sure." They both sat down on the ground and began to tell their ideas and planning a story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the Last chapter. OH MY GOSH one review already! :O Thank you so much! :D It's not much, but it inspired me to write more! ^-^ Thank you and i hope more people will enjoy this story just as much as I have. it was really fun to write this story :) Well I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **

Irma couldn't stop laughing "That's good oh my gosh I can't wait to see the look on Corny's face when we tell this story at the campfire." Jake couldn't help, but laugh also. Everyone started arriving back at the camp the sky was now orange and pink because the sun was going down. Everyone made their way over to where all the food was being served. "Hey, Hay Lin, me and Jake have the perfect idea for a scary story."

Irma whispered to Hay Lin because she didn't want anyone else to hear. "That's awesome, I bet it's gonna scare the pants off of Cornelia." They both laughed and Cornelia and the others just looked at them puzzled. "Do you like him?" Hay Lin whispered to Irma wondering. "I've only known the guy a few hours, Hay. I do like him." Hay Lin hugged her friend and giggled. "I knew you would find a nice guy." Irma smiled but, then it faltered into a frown. "What's wrong?" Hay Lin was asking her friend concerned _I'm sure the guy likes Irma. I've never met him. But she seems to really like him. _

"What if he doesn't like...me?" Looking at her friend waiting for an answer. "Irma, how can anyone not like you? Your an awesome, funny, nice person." Smiling at her friend. "You really think so?" she nodded. "Really, really." her smile was so wide that it almost took up half of her face and she hugged her friend again. "Thanks, Hay." Hay Lin giggled. "Anytime." Their food was finally served at their table and they all began to eat it.

Lots of chatting was going on about things and giggling and a million different could be heard throughout the place. Will was talking to the girls when Matt 'accidentally' threw a pickle from his burger he was eating and it hit Will's cheek. She touched her cheek and peeled the green sticky vegetable off her face. "What was that for, Matt?" Will said crossing her arms and staring at her boyfriend angrily. "I swear, it was an accident." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, like this is by accident." Will picked a tomato off her plate that she didn't wont to eat and stuck it on Matt's cheek. "Now that was on purpose, Will." He said pointing her finger at her. "Oh sure your so 'innocent' now are you?" Matt sighed. He had been defeated at his own game. "Fine, Will. I'm sorry." Will smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Then i'm sorry too." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She sighed from happiness. "Aww, you guys are so cute." Hay Lin said smiling. Eric turned to Hay Lin and kissed her cheek and whispered "Not as cute as you." Hay Lin blushed. "Aww thank you, Eric." She hugged him.

"Gosh you guys are so mushy." They all giggled. "Well it's true." Crossing her arms looking at her friends. "Like you aren't gonna do that when you get a boyfriend? What about that Jake guy do you like him?" Taranee said raising her eyebrow at Irma. She went all crazy waving her hands like a mad-woman. "Shh, quiet!" Taranee laughed "Oh, Irma." Irma raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, Irma. What?" She stopped laughing. "Oh, nothing." She gave Taranee a weird look. "Right...anyways you guys I have to go and meet with Jake were going to be telling our story when it gets dark." Everyone made wooing noises, Irma was just annoyed. "Oh, shut up!" Rolling her eyes as she went to go and meet up with him. "Hey, look it's starting to get dark lets go head over to the campfire now." They all headed towards the large campfire. They all found a seat and sat down. Where everyone was waiting for the sun to go down.

Cornelia lied down on the log and put her head on Caleb's lap looking up at him. "You are going to like Smores." Caleb looked at her questioningly. "What's a Smore?" Cornelia sat up and looked at him. "It's when you have a marshmallow and you put it over the campfire until it gets all gooey. Put one piece of chocolate on top of the marshmallow and then two graham crackers on either side and squish it together. Then viola! You made a smore." She threw her arms up in the arm and smiled widely. "That sounds good, although I've never tried these so called 'marshmallows' but, I am excited to find out." Caleb was all excited to try a Smore because he was from Meridian and he was still was learning a lot about the things on Earth. Irma was with Jake far away from the campfire discussing their plans. "Alright, so when everyone is finished with the marshmallow roast that's when we will start our story, okay?" She said. "Got it. So do you want to come sit with me at the campfire?...it's okay if you don't want to...I unders-" Jake was cut off by Irma screaming a YES! Excitedly. "I guess that's a yes then." Jake laughed and Irma was blushing. _I think he likes me!_ They both walked over to everyone and sat down on one of the logs around the fire. All of her friends looked at Irma with their jaws dropped. Irma saw her friends staring at her and rolled her eyes at them. The sun finally went down and the moon came out a million twinkling stars in the night sky.

The teacher nodded her head at Irma and him as they both got up. "Alright, so is everyone ready for scary stories?" The crowd of people sitting around the campfire all were saying yes and woo and stuff like that. "I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR SCARY STORIES!" Irma screamed out loud to everyone. The screaming crowd intensified and everyone started laughing. "Okay, me and Jake will be telling you the most terrifying, scariest, most weirdest tale of all!" Irma said rubbing her hands together and smiling evilly at Cornelia. Which she just rolled her eyes at her. "Alright we will be back in a minute." Jake and Irma ran over to where they put everything. "Ready?" "Ready!" Jake started to put on the scary costume which was a Jason mask and some really messed up scary clothing. He was also holding a fake toy knife in his hand. "You look great!" Irma winked. "Haha, thanks." Irma laughed and walked back to the crowd with the a copy of the story in her hand. "Showtime!"

Irma made her way back and sat down on a log and cleared her throat. "Once there was a guy he was nice and everything, but one day when his so called friends told him to meet him in the woods for a game. He got the shock of his life it wasn't a game he could participate in. Nope it was a prank they were setting on him a very evil and cruel prank. They had set up a trap where they were gonna meet up and when he was searching for his friends, he stepped on the trap and immediately his foot got caught on the rope hidden in the leaves and flung him upside down. His 'friends' came out from hiding behind the trees and began laughing at him. They called him rude awful names and left him there. He was so enraged with what just happened that he would never forget this day, EVER. When he finally managed to get himself down he began to plot his revenge on the three boys who cruelly did this to him. He went crazy and put on a disguise so nobody could recognize him. Some old tattered clothes and a worn out masked that had holes punched through it. He grabbed his knife and made his way towards each of their houses. He murdered every single one of them!" Everyone gasped. Cornelia was cuddled up to Caleb she was scared, but didn't want Irma to know. She continued with her story. "So now he lurks these very woods looking for his next victim." People were biting their nails and clutching their legs to their faces. Jake began to slowly come out from the woods and would jump up from behind where Cornelia was sitting. "be very alert and look around because who knows? Maybe his...next...victim...might...be...you."

Irma finished off as Jake went behind Cornelia and screamed behind her holding the fake knife in the air. Everyone screamed and Cornelia screamed so loudly that she fell off the the log she was sitting on. "Oh my gosh, Corny you should see the look on your face. Hahahaha. Priceless!" Irma uncontrollably laughed clutching her stomach. Cornelia quickly jumped up "Oh pssh I wasn't scared you just caught me by surprise!" Jake scared her again and she screamed jumping on Caleb and hiding her face in his chest. Everyone was still shocked some people were still screaming and most of the people couldn't help, but laugh. Especially Taranee, Hay Lin, Will, and Irma. Caleb couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and burst into fits of laughter. Cornelia crossed her arms. "Are you laughing at me?" Cornelia was holding in her laugh she didn't want to laugh, but she ended up laughing. "Your laughing at yourself now? I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing with everyone else." Cornelia sat back down beside Caleb and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sure oh okay, I believe you." He put his arm around her and side hugged her. Ms. Patterson and a few other teachers came walking to the crowd of laughing students. "All right girls and boys it's time to go to your tents and get some sleep." Everyone sighed and awed in sadness. "But, miss we were having fun." A kid said. "I know, but it is really late and the buss is coming at 10am tomorrow so all of you go sleep."

Everyone started to walk back to their tents and people said goodnight to everyone. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Caleb." She held his face with both of her hands and pulled his face closer to hers kissing him. Breaking away from the kiss Caleb said, "Goodnight, Cornelia." She walked back to her tent unzipping the zipper and walking in. Caleb went to his tent.

Taranee and Nigel said goodnight to each other and kissed goodnight walking to their tents. While Hay Lin and Eric both said goodnight to each other and kissed then went to their tents. Will and Matt kissed goodnight and went to their tents. Irma and Jake were walking side by side together to their tents. The girls peeked through the opening of tent and saw them walking together. "Oh my gosh, guys! Come over here look!" Hay Lin said beckoning her friends to see.

"Wait! What? I can't see. Oh my gosh!" Cornelia said all excited. "Come on guys we shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation...oh whatever let me see!" Taranee peeked at the two of them. "No way, really!" Will went over and peeked through to see as well. "I had a really nice time with you today." Irma said smiling at him. "I had a nice time with you too, Irma. It was a lot of fun." She was starting to blush when she noticed Jake's face getting closer to hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. "Oh my gosh their going to kiss!" Hay Lin almost screamed.

"Shh! Quiet Hay Lin your gonna alert them!" Will said putting her finger to her lips. Then their lips met and Irma was smiling under the kiss. When they broke apart from it Irma was the one blushing like a tomato this time. "Sorry if that was too soon." He blushed. "No i think you had perfect timing with it. I really like you, Jake. Even though i don't really know much about you, but I really do like you." She blushed. Jake took Irma's hand in his and said "I really like you too, Irma. Let's get to know each other more then." She was smiling ever so brightly and finally said, "I'd like that. Goodnight." She kissed him one last time and went off to her tent. Jake was standing there stunned and blushing. _She is something. _

Her friends noticed Irma walking back they all scrambled back into their spots and pretended like they were doing something and talking. Irma walked in all happy. "Guys, I think i'm in love." Irma said dreamily "Details now, Irma" Cornelia said looking at her all excited. "So what happened?" Irma began to explain, "Well we were walking back to the tents and we were talking." They all nodded. "Ya, and what happened next?" Will asked all giggly. "He told me he really liked me and told me he wanted to get to know me better." Taranee looked at Irma "AND?" She practically screamed. "We kissed." They all screamed with joy and they all hugged her squeezing her in a group hug. "I'm so happy for you, Irma." Hay Lin said all happy. "You finally found your perfect match!" Cornelia said all hyper. "Haha, thanks you guys. Now we should probably all get some sleep now." They all nodded and got in their beds. Irma was so happy she went to sleep thinking about Jake. The next morning they all woke up and got dressed. Breakfast was being served before the buses came to bring them back to Heatherfield Institute.

They all got out of the tent and went to go eat. Caleb came behind Cornelia and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning." He kissed her cheek and she blushed. Turning around to face him. "Good morning. Sleepy head." His hair was all messy she laughed a bit and kissed him. "So how was it for your first camping experience?" Cornelia asked questioningly. "It was great actually I had so much fun. I would go camping again." She smiled at him. "That's great! I'm glad you had fun!" He smiled. The couple made their way to eat breakfast. "So did you guys sleep well?" Hay Lin said asking everyone as she put a piece of pancake into her mouth. "I had an amazing sleep." Irma said. "We know, Irma. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Irma blushed. "Oh, I do? What did I say?" Taranee laughed and stared at the girls. "Oh it was nothing, just about some guy...That's pretty much it." Irma was now blushing from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, Irma. Anyways it's not a big deal." She was saying as she was eating her eggs. Soon the buses came and everyone loaded onto the buss and went back to School. This was one camping trip that they all would never forget.

**Thanks for reading my fan-fiction it means a lot :)**


End file.
